nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Liberation
Liberation is the seventh and final map in Contingency. Overview After escaping the city, the group has stumbled a small airfield, complete with a runway and some storage hangars. The Marines are in luck as there are still some working planes in one of the hangars. However, the zombies are continuing to grow and follow the group wherever they go. The group must fight one final battle as they attempt to go to the only place where zombies cannot follow: the sky. This is the one chance they’ll have at freedom. Will the Marines be able to find their way home or will they die trying? Features 'Mystery Box' The Mystery Box has the same initial spawn but may move around the map if a player receives the teddy bear. 'Spawn Locations' *Terminal *Airport Floor 2 *Runway Parts 1, 2, and 3 *Hangar Storage *Hangar Office 'Weapons' 'Perk-a-Colas' 'Utilities' *Pack-a-Punch Machine *Exchanger 'Power-Ups' *Max Ammo *Insta-Kill *Double Points *Nuke *Carpenter *Fire Sale Map Layout Liberation takes place at a small airport. The map layout consists of the airport building itself, one part of the runway, and the connected airplane hangar. 'Airport' The Airport building itself isn’t that large. It consists of two floors, with the first floor being the main parts including the terminal and security and the second floor being mostly offices and miscellaneous spaces for airport workers. 'Security' The players will all spawn right outside of Security when playing this map. It is located in the front of the building when it is first entered and includes the surrounding waiting / sitting areas. It consists of Quick Revive, four barriers, the usual starting wall weapons, and an unlockable door with access to the Terminal. 'Terminal' The Terminal consists of the walking areas and waiting areas for the gates to the Runway. There are no planes on the Runway and therefore, none of the gates are actually open. The Terminal consists of Juggernog, Heavyweight Brew, , the Exchanger, 6 barriers, and 2 doors with unlockable access to Runway Part 1 and Floor 2 of the Airport building. The M1897 Trench Gun can be bought off the wall here. 'Floor 2' Floor 2 of the Airport is a maze of many smaller rooms, making it very easy to get trapped in this area. There are only 2 barriers and the power switch here. The M1A1 Carbine can be found in this area. 'Runway' Though the Runway of this small airport is in the shape of the backwards L, only part of the Runway is used for the map. The horizontal part of the runway is included of the map, as it connects the Airport and the Hangar, but the vertical part is left out. The Runway is both wide and long and is divided into three parts. There’s the part directly outside the Airport building, the center of the Runway, and the part directly outside the Hangar. 'Part 1' Part 1 of the Runway has several open zombie spawns, as it is the part of the runway closest to the other end. There are no actual barriers. Speed Cola and Dos Boomies can be found here. An unlockable door to Part 2 can be purchased and opened. 'Part 2' Part 2 of the Runway has two barriers, Radia-Gin, and Double Tap Root Beer. An unlockable door to Part 3 can be purchased and opened. 'Part 3' Part 3 of the Runway consists of two barriers, Lethal Lunge, the Bowie Knife, the MP40, and an unlockable door leading to the Hangar Entrance. 'Hangar' The Hangar is a giant plane storage space divided into 3 parts. It is so large that the bottom floor is divided into two parts. The second half connects to the second floor, which consists of the upper balconies and offices. 'Entrance' The Entrance of the Hanger is a bit more wide open. It only has two barriers but also includes all the zombies coming in after the players. It consists of Mule Kick and the FG42 off the wall. An unlockable door can be purchased that leads to the other half of the ground floor, Hangar Storage. 'Storage' Hangar Storage is not as large and wide open as the Entrance but can help give the players more breathing room. It consists of two more barriers and access to the Upper Balconies and Office of the hangar. 'Upper Balconies and Office' The Upper Balconies of the Hangar are used for walkways for the suspended office within the Hangar. There is a giant hole in one part of the hangar’s roof that acts as an open zombie spawn. If the player moves from the balconies back to the Hangar Storage, the zombies can jump directly down from the balconies. The Hangar Office contains Bouncing Betties and the Pack-a-Punch Machine. Quests 'Minor Quest' In order to complete the Minor Quest and get the completion achievement, the player must run through all the security lines in under a minute. Initiating the Minor Quest involves pressing a bell at the center security counter. Starting in the middle of all the lines will make it slightly harder to complete than, say, if the player started at one end and simply ran through all the lines to the other side. Completing the Minor Quest will result in the song, “Necessary Death” by END, being played. 'Major Quest' The Major Quest involves the players fixing the taken apart plane in the Hangar in order to escape. The parts for the plane are scattered around and the proper tools are needed. The steps are as follows: #Obtain the Hangar Maintenance Room key in Airport Level 2. #Go to the Hangar. The Maintenance Room door is in the Hangar Storage in the far right corner. #In the Maintenance Room, the player will only find some of the tools they need and half of the schematics they need to fix the plane. They must find the rest of the tools and the other half of the schematics. #The other half of the schematics are in the Hangar Office. #The other tools are scattered around the Runway debris. #Once all the initial parts are gathered, the player should return to the maintenance room. Pressing the action button will place the items onto the workbench. #The player’s character will say something related to the Easter Egg. After this, the player should return to the Hangar Storage, where a plane engine will appear. #The plane engine appearing will also prompt the scattered engine parts to appear around the map. The player needs to find 3 plane engine parts. ##Security ##Runway Part 1 ##Hangar Office #Return all parts to the plane engine and press the action button to give the parts to the engine. #The engine will roar to life which prompts the character to say another quote related to completing the Major Quest. Upon completing the last Major Quest (assuming the player has done all the previous ones), the player will receive the completion achievement for all the Major Quests, the completion achievement for the specific Major Quest, and the song “Render The Void” by ERRA to be played in-game. Achievements *'Don't Call Me Shirley' (50 G / Silver Trophy) - Completed the Major Quest in Liberation. *'Enemy of the State' (35 G / Bronze Trophy) - Completed the Minor Quest in Liberation. *'Learn to Fly' (25 G / Bronze Trophy) - Collect all the engine parts and build the engine in less than 3 minutes. Category:Btal72 Category:Contingency Category:Contingency Maps